


Cathartic

by InvisibleSpaz



Category: HAMLETMACHINE - Works
Genre: Anal, College AU, M/M, No Condoms, Rimming, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleSpaz/pseuds/InvisibleSpaz
Summary: This is half comedy, half smut. Look, I just needed Moloch to eat Elisah's bussy out in his dorm room. But also, I need everyone to see what Moloch truly is. A sad lonely man, who probably lives like shit. I love him, but also, I have a feeling that he is a crusty, musty boy.
Relationships: Moloch/Elisah
Kudos: 2





	Cathartic

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle with me, I was very manic during the first half of writing this. Then I hit rock bottom and finished it because I made promises that it would be written. But seriously I was having a blast with this. 
> 
> Let me be clear these characters are not mine, they belong to HamletMachine. If you'd like to support the actual story I recommend going to their Patreon and paying for the story!

Baal kicked aside a bag filled with mac n cheese cups. Moloch looking down from bed at the sight. The blend of blue and yellow blurring across his vision as he pushed the backs of his hands against his eyes. “Look man, it’s time to get rid of the collection.” Baal kicked the bag again, Moloch groaning as he caught sight of the smell. “We both live here man. Mind, uh, I don’t know, cleaning up your side.” The man rolled over onto his back, hitting his clothing that he had been tossing there for the last week. “You’ve been here over the summer, trying to catch up on credits. God knows how long it’s been since you’ve cleaned your clothes. I was hoping you’d clean before I arrived.” Moloch tried to ignore him, part of him giving a lazy grin at the thought of Baal dropping dead. 

“Shut the fuck up man, I’ll clean later.” Baal scoffed, pressing his foot at the base of his friend’s spine. “Look man, your mom called me before I even got here. She told me, you haven’t called. You just take her food card, don’t even pick up your phone. Just spend her money on mac n cheese cups.” He rolled his eyes, forcing a groan out of the man’s throat. “What’s up?” Moloch hummed, realizing that his friend would not be leaving any time soon. He was forced to sit up. The clinking of his necklaces hitting together became annoying for a brief moment. He sighed, scratching his knee as he looked at Baal. “Look I’ve been busy,” Moloch rolled his shoulders. “Consider myself stuck in melancholy I guess. I’ve been super sucked into art lately. So I don’t call her. Also, I don’t just buy mac n cheese cups. I happen to buy from several dealers on our floor. Who just happen to use food cards.” 

Baal seemed unimpressed by the effort of his friend. His arms crossed as he looked at the disarray of their room. “Yeah man, I don’t know why Ithaca deals with you. She’s like the best mom ever. I think you should use the card for real food. Not just mac n cheese and weed.” There was a silence between them for a moment. Baal raising his eyebrow before Moloch snorted, “Was that supposed to change my life or--?” His head tilted to express his disappointment. “No, it’s supposed to get your ass up. I met a cute piece of ass before leaving for summer break and I can’t invite him in if your shit is in the way.” Baal was harsh, a little bit more than usual before he winked. Swaying Moloch to finally move to stand and start cleaning up his mess.

“Why not go to their room? It’ll be way easier that way.” Moloch grumbled, Baal giving the other a hand with his clothes. His look of distaste became clear as he picked up each article of clothing with only two fingers. “He has a roommate. A freshman he said. Cutie from the sounds of it, they’re studying the same thing.” Another scoff, grunt if anything, “What does that mean for you and him? Kick the freshman out for the night and fuck him on the new guy’s bed.” Baal held up a pair of stained boxers before dropping them in the laundry basket. “He’s very religious. Like, choir boy religious.” Lips opened to speak again before the broody of the two was hit with an article of clothing. “Before you say anything. I will get laid in this room. Fuck you Moloch, just paint tonight.” Right, paint. Like it was that easy. Put the brush to the canvas and just paint. That would have landed him the degree he had been fighting for the last five years. 

But it was enough to silence him as he cleaned up the room with his friend. The hustle and bustle of everyone moving in giving him the worst migraine possible. The worst time of the year, whenever everyone was scrambling to see their friends, reunite with everyone they cared about. The only success was that the washing machines were free and he finally had a break from Baal. 

That only meant one thing.

He was quick to light his joint. Realizing that he didn’t bring his g-pen with him, which in hindsight was all his fault. Though, finding the joint in one of his jackets was absolutely appreciated. He could kiss it if it wasn’t already being sucked in between his lips. The intake of breath helping him avoid the far distant laughter. The rumble of the washer also assisted in the avoidance behavior he was perfect at. He smirked before he was forced to cough, his eyes closing before he leaned over his washer. The artist took a breath afterwards, hardly noticing that the door had opened.

“Um… are you okay?” Moloch flinched, looking over his shoulder to the person who had entered the room. The hoard of blankets covering the young man’s arms convincing him that he might not see his joint. Though the smell was uncanny, “Yeah--” He cleared his throat, a blond head peeking out from behind the sheets. “Oh. Uh…” He looked taken back by the sight of the joint. Moloch eyeing his own hand before he brought it back to his mouth. “I don’t think we’re supposed to smoke in here…” The young man drew to the nearest washer, forcing his sheets inside. His cheeks faint with blush while he muttered his words. “Ah, well, I couldn’t just leave my clothes in here unattended right?” Moloch smirked, eyeing down the other’s body. How old was he? Nineteen? Twenty tops? He wanted to whistle at the sight of soft, sweet skin hidden behind a t-shirt and shorts.

Certainly freshmen, and new to this side of the laundry room. “Oh right…” He looked uncomfortable as he poured his soap into the washer. Looking straight down to avoid looking Moloch in the eye. A certain shyness oozing from him. “Does it bother you?” Fingers tapped against the paper roll, ash falling over the white metal. Moloch watching out of curiosity mostly. The blond, avoiding his stare as he reached into his short pockets for quarters. “N-no, I just… i don't like smoking. It’s bad for you.” Moloch smirked, “Hold on, I’ll show you a trick.” He stepped closer, taking a firm drag, holding the smoke in his cheeks before releasing it in the stranger’s direction. The teen coughed, covering his mouth as he finally faced Moloch. “Sorry, my bad, look, if you hit a couple of the buttons just right--” Moloch leaned over the other. Watching his face light up in pinkish hues. “You can put it in maintenance mode. Won’t have to spend a dime.” He smirked, drawing his hand back. Noting how he was practically frozen in time.

“I…” The washer kicked on a moment later. The blond smiling for a moment as Moloch stepped back. “Thanks, I just…” He looked unsure for a second as he peered over at the stranger. “I’m Elisah, I just moved in.” That was clear, very much so by the looks of it. “Moloch. Art student, final semester, you?” He took another drag, wondering if Elisah would step back. The younger of the two still looking uncomfortable by the sight. “Oh theology!” 

Interesting, “Ah, you’ve piqued my interest,” He raised his eyebrow. Smoke easing from his mouth, flooding the room with a more pungent scent. “Did I?” Elisah seemed curious now. His teeth reached for his own bottom lip, tugging on it. Moloch wondering if it tasted like cherry. There was no way this innocent dutiful student in theology had his taste of sex just yet. “Theology is very interesting, are you also taking philosophy? It’s great to see the other side of things. I suggest Professor Machine, they have a pretty good insight.” Elisah rolled back and forth on his feet. A little unsure of how to respond. His eyes cascading down to the other’s necklaces, part of him wondering where he received his crosses. Though the sound of classes was quite normal, Elisah found himself drawn to more pressing matters.

“Well--?” He looked up, his hand coming to push along his blond hair to distract himself. “Sorry, I’m actually not! I wasn’t sure what to take, so I’m taking general ed, and Biblical s-studies.” His tongue was running dry from his own words. The sense of nerves he was feeling was making him dizzy. “Shame, I was hoping to talk philosophy with you.” Moloch’s shoulders rolled before he pushed away from the washer. Elisah getting a sense of disappointment, the joint rubbing against the top of the washer. “S-Sorry! I--” Teeth met tongue, Elisah practically choking on his own stupidity. The older man laughed as he turned towards his own washer. “I’m going to go grab a drink, mind keeping an eye on my clothes--Elisah?” Stuck in his own personal shame all he could do was nod. His new found friend leaves the room with a soft chuckle. Maybe moving day wasn’t that bad.

Elisah needed to pray. Just like Father Gabriel had said. Pray. Pray. Pray. Pray. He was a good Catholic, he attended Mass every chance he got, he had his rosary. But he did not expect to meet a certain Mister Moloch in the laundry room on his first day. Not just that, he didn’t expect to be met with the close nature. His voice. His smell. The way he smoked. Elisah wasn’t one to curse but-- “Mary, mother of god, please forgive me because I think I’ve just sinned.” He leaned over the washer. Staring at the pile of ash where Moloch left his forgotten joint. “He smokes, inside, he is clearly not one for God. He believes in philosophy just like Father warned me.” He pressed his forehead into the metal. Closing his eyes for just a brief moment. Groaning at the soft memory of the man’s bicep just barely brushing over his chest. 

Maybe, just maybe--Elisah whimpered, his hips giving a soft, desperate little thrust. His eyes shot open as he looked around. His face burning bright red. He was going to have to attend the next mass and confess for the very thought he just had. The idea of humping his hips against Moloch’s hand while looking at his sharp cheekbones. “While he smokes…” He exhaled, closing his eyes again. Hating himself just a little bit more, the breath of smoke, leaving his lips. He just needs a little of it. After all, Elisah was a good boy. He never did anything out of marriage, he just had the misfortune of seeing a pornography advirtisement one evening and his penis got hard. So he just gave a few rubs. Other than that and his fantasies he was pure of heart.

He sighed, hearing the click of the nearby washer. Wondering if Moloch would return anytime soon. He was just getting a drink, and it would be them, alone once again. His foot tapped against the floor in mild anxiety. His hands hiding his face while he eyed the washer. Should he move it to the dryer for him? As a nice gesture for showing him how to use the washer… maybe score some points with his new friend. 

Elisah's own washer clicked off and he quickly moved his clothes to the nearest dryer. Deciding it might be best to not touch the singer's clothing. Which ended up favorable in the end when someone else entered the room and moved his clothes for him. Elisah was a little confused by the change in person while he stood in silence in the room. The new stranger leaned against the dryer while he looked at his phone. The tender hearted far to curious. "Um… hey, I'm Elisah." He smiled, the stranger raising an eyebrow before looking up from his phone. "Baal. You must have had the pleasure of seeing Moloch. He went to grab me and him some food." Baal typed away at his phone, avoiding eye contact. Elisah felt a little disappointed that Moloch wouldn't be returning. "Oh. Okay." He looked down at the dryer, part of him wishing Sera was there. At least he would feel less awkward in the room.

Unfortunately Moloch never returned to grab his clothes. Elisah was left in a terrible silence in the room with a new stranger and a memory that would probably fade with time. It was a shame really, something to tuck in the back of his head until confession. It was a sad sense of guilt on his heart as he finished setting up his side of the dorm room. Decorating his wall with gospel bands that were positively church approved throughout his childhood. Despite his earlier escapades he wasn’t going to have anymore clouded judgement. He had to focus on other things. Such as helping his best friend Sera unpack.

“I have plans with my friend.” 

The phrase was actually painful to hear. A friend. Right Sera was already a sophomore of course he had friends already in the school. “I… see…” He looked down at his bed at the suitcase, filled to the brim with clothing. “Sorry, however,” Sera sat down beside the leather bound case. His fingers running along the buckle, “Why don’t we make plans for tomorrow? Just you and me?” Sera had a certain elegance to him that Elisah could simply not place. It was remarkable truly, just watching his fingers move. “That sounds wonderful. What should we do?” The older of the two smiled, reaching to push some of his hair behind his ear. “How about I show you around the campus? I can show you where your classes will be.” Elisah appreciated the sentiment, especially the tenderness Sera expressed to him. “Just focus on unpacking, and watch something on your laptop tonight.” Fingers straightened the collar of his sweater, slightly picking at anything out of place. “Just make sure to have fun tonight.” Their shared tenderness was sweet, and a little disappointing when Sera left Elisah alone.

The young Catholic laid back in his bed while scrolling on his phone for a few hours. Posting several biblical posts, and an update on his day before he heard a knock on the door.

Piqued, he climbed out of bed, quite surprised when he opened the door to see one sinner named Moloch.

He himself looked a little surprised to see Elisah. His eyebrow raising for a moment before he gave a soft snort of amusement. “Ah, so you’re Sera’s roommate.” Elisah’s stomach swimmed as he spoke. The little memory of earlier playing in his mind. His arm, the smoke, the laundry room, and the cute desperation in his hips. “Sera and Baal are using my room to catch up on two months worth of sexual desperation. They mentioned that I could just hang out here.” He leaned against the wall, peeking inside to see the massive pile of things on both sides of the room left unpacked. “Looks like home to me.” His palm pushed against the door, forcing it open. “I--Sera and Baal--what--?” 

His head was swimming, cheeks flushed at the memory of the stranger Baal in the laundry room earlier. Baal and his friend Sera? The Sera? Who attended Sunday school with him up until he was in middle school? They were both studying theology, how could Sera be experiencing something so peculiar? “Don’t explode little angel.” Moloch flicked Elisah’s forehead, smirking at his entire struggle. “What’s wrong little angel, afraid of little ol’ me?” He sat down on Sera’s bed, reaching into his pocket for his pen, already taking a hit before Elisah could speak. “I--no! I--” He closed the door, the two men left alone in the room. His head is still swimming with questions about Sera and Baal. Perhaps he had the wrong idea, Sera was allowed to befriend whoever he wished. Moloch could just be playing a joke on him.

“I didn’t know what you meant.” He pouted slightly, smoke easing from Moloch’s mouth. “Ah,” The smoke blew in his direction before he smirked. “You should ask Sera about it later.” He held the pen out towards him, “Want some? It’s an easy strand for beginners.” Elisah was quick to shake his head, “No thank you.” As if he could be tempted so easily. “Come on now, no shame in smoking a little. It’ll help ease whatever you got going on in your head.” Another shake of the head and Elisah forced himself to sit down across from Moloch. “You’re so adamant.” Another inhale of the pen, Moloch watching the firmness of the church boy’s pout. “Pouting doesn’t suit you.” He mentioned, smoke easing from his mouth this time.

“This is just my face.” Moloch was tempted to laugh at the curve of his lower lip. Looking upset, like a little puppy that had just been kicked. “You just look so offended. Did I do something wrong? Am I not your type or?” Elisah wasn’t so sure he could word it so easily. The smell was bothering just a bit. The tang of fruit while his nose twitched. “N-No,’ He was too busy thinking about how Sera could possibly be rubbing himself against Baal. Or how he really wanted to rub against Moloch’s hand. The same one that was holding that stupid pen. “Then what is it sweetheart?” He smirked, leaning over to push his thumb along Elisah’s bottom lip. “Use your words like a big boy.” He was toying with him for the most part. A sweet kid like him would probably run out crying any moment. Especially at the idea of being touched by another man. There was no way he could last. 

“Oh my,” Elisah’s mouth parted, his lips kissing the thumb out of curiosity. “You didn’t d-do anything wrong.” Tears were prickling at the corner of his eyes. Moloch’s thumb pushing into his mouth to force his tongue down. The younger man’s eyes opening in shock at the forced position. “Then maybe you’re just a little pent up angel. Wanna try something with me?” Elisah’s head was drawing a blank, unable to speak with his tongue pinned. He simply nodded, feeling a delicious feeling of obedience when Moloch smiled. “Good boy.” He stood up from the other bed, taking a hit from the pen before blowing smoking straight into the boy’s mouth. His eyes watering even more before he forced out a cough. Moloch’s thumb slipped away before laughing.

“Here, take another one.” He forced the pen against Elisah’s lips. 

He felt desperate, his pants tight. His stomach was sick as he sucked on the pen. “Man, you look pathetic.” Elisah coughed again, his lungs burning before he whimpered. “D-Don’t be--” “Be what?” Moloch asked, “Mean? But you’re already so hard.” His thighs squeezed together, forced to look down at the bulge in his pants. “I’m flattered actually. Usually I have to work a little harder than that. But it works.” Elisah swallowed dryly, his hands clenched into fists as he tried to force his erection away. “Hey, don’t try to stress out too much angel.” Firm hands slid along his cheeks. Caressing his skin, “I’ll take care of it for you.” Another weak whimper, before an even weaker nod. 

“Ever been eaten out?” 

Elisah didn’t know what getting eaten out meant. But if it meant having his face forced into his clothes while his neighbor frenched his asshole than he loved it. Moloch knew what he was doing, and he had no shame in it. His tongue was a sin, and sloppy. Perhaps he was a little overconfident. Especially with every whimper he forced out of his little catholic boy. Licking a stripe along the taint and watching his toes curl Moloch was tempted to make the boy weep. His thumbs spreading his hole before he spit. A shiver running down Elisah’s spine, wrenching another noise from his gut. He didn’t know spit could do it for him, but it was making his dick twitch against his sheets. 

“You look already loose enough.” His voice sounded almost too confident, only one thumb pushing inside. Watching in soft amusement as Elisah fucked himself against the other’s hand. Living his fantasies in an entirely different way. A man with no thought of consequence as he huffed, his teeth biting into his knuckles. Blocking out every moan, hoping for something deeper, wider, anything more to keep up the pressure at the back of his balls. The build in his gut tightening as he reached towards the pile of clothing. “Oh--god--” He was positive that he might die from the tension. Moloch watching while Elisah fucked his finger, seeing him come undone just before he pulled his hand free. 

A pleasant sight to see. The tightening of Elisah’s thighs, squeezing as he gasped. Tears streaming down his face at the loss of his first orgasm. Several drops of precum ruining his sheets as he gave a few pathetic thrusts. “W-What?” He looked over his shoulder, the look of cathartic sobs breathing from his throat a moment later. “You really want to cum on my hand and not my cock?” A voice of sin and velvet. Absolute bliss in disguise that made Elisah’s knees weak. He whimpered in reply, mind completely off the topic of his past as he nodded. 

Moloch had a damn well inkling that Catholic boy Elisah was a virgin and he was a man who was checked regularly. And if he didn’t cum inside of this man, now, that would be the real sin. He also needed to be quick, all the foreplay only managed to make him horribly uncomfortable. Shoving down his pants to his thighs, he grabbed Elisah’s hips and yanked him closer. A squeak escaping at the rough treatment. “Here, take another hit.” Moloch tossed his pen in the other’s direction, his bloodshot eyes searching for a moment. “It’ll distract you.” There was more subtle humor in his voice again. Elisah did not place it this time as he took a hit from the pen. His head already floating, nerves on fire from his denial of pleasure. 

His attention was distracted for a moment however, giving Moloch a chance to drop his cock on top of the other’s ass. The fat head sliding downwards towards his wet hole, the skin around the tip clenching for a moment before he pushed forward. “Ah!” The pen dropped from Elisah’s mouth, smoke escaping his cheeks. Eyes screwing shut as he was split over the fat cock. A hand held his hip firmly. There was a sharp intake of breath, a moment to center themselves. Twitch, gasp before the room filled with slapping skin. The image of his dick entering Elisah burning in his skull while the man tugged uselessly at the blankets. 

Elisah was hiccuping, his chest and belly tight. Every thrust making it worse as he stared off into space felt like absolute jelly. A loose smile on his face while he was completely fucked out. A hand swatting one of his cheeks, that made his back arch in attention. A keen voice escaping him, “Ow!” He reached behind him, his hand grabbing at Moloch’s wrist. Hoping for some tenderness. However, it was hardly on the menu. He didn’t even hesitate to grab Elisah’s wrist, pulling his arm back while he pounded away at his ass. The hiccups coming out louder, echoing around the room. His stomach felt like a rubber band about to snap. Eyes began to roll back, droplets of cum practically squirting over the colored material under him. “You’re so wet.” Elisah could barely hear him groan over him. Each thrust during his orgasm forced more drops of semen onto his bed. Just before Moloch shoved him down into the mattress. His hips rolling in hard circles. “Fuck,” His hips stuttered. Cum draining inside of Elisah, the man swearing his stomach felt heavier afterwards. Though he could attribute it to the drugs before he finally blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want like more smut follow me on twitter. I'll let you know when I post more smut filled things. Not just this fanfiction, but like other things. @BITCHitsMocha


End file.
